Pacarku seorang Fujoshi?
by tirthatamara06
Summary: Memiliki Pacar seorang Fujoshi sebenarnya di luar kehendak Sasuke. Namun, apalah daya... Cintanya memang hanya untuk gadis itu. Bahkan ia sampai rela-relanya menjadi seorang objek percobaan kesenangan sang kekasih. SASUHINA FANFIC! DLDR!


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Segala karakter hanya dipinjam._

 _An SasuHina Fanfiction_

 _Genre : Teen._

 _Oneshoot stories._

 _Happy reading_

Perkenalkan nama ku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pada tahun ini, aku berusia tepat 21 tahun. Apa aku sudah tua? Tentu saja belum bukan?? 21 tahun itu bahkan masih menduduki bangku kuliah. Jadi tentu saja, aku masih tergolong muda.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Hinata Hyuga dan sejujurnya, kami telah berhubungan hampir 3 tahun lamanya.

Mungkin semua orang mengatakan aku beruntung karena menjalin kasih dengan gadis terpopuler di Konoha University dan juga seorang gadis yang memiliki julukan Perfect.

Okey, ku akui memang Hinata tergolong perfect.

Kulit yang putih seperti salju, mata lavender pucat yang indah, bulu mata yang lentik, tubuh yang ideals, hidung yang mancung dan memiliki otak yang pintar. Sungguh idaman seluruh pria bukan?

Tapi bagaimana jika kalian mengetahui hobinya yang dapat di bilang sedikit gila dan tergolong aneh?

Hinata Hyuga, merupakan seorang fujoshi. **_FUJOSHI BRO!!_** Dapatkah kalian mempercayai itu?

Aku juga tidak mempercayainya di awal perkenalan kami. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan setelah lamanya berkenalan dan menjalin kasih dengannya, membuatku tau segalanya tentang dirinya bahkan aku rela di jadikan objek percobaannya.

Contohnya seperti saat ini, aku sedang berada di apartment miliknya.

Kami tidak melakukan sesuatu kok, dia hanya sedang merias diriku.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan dihapus terus! Nanti make up nya hilang!" Omel Hinata kesal sembari membenarkan make up di wajahku.

Lihatlah, wajahku menjadi bahan percobaannya! Bibir ku di olesinya lipstik merah dengan rambut hitam ku yang di tutupi mengunakan rambut palsu berwarna hitam panjang sebahu.

Pakaian ku yang awalnya kemeja kini berganti menjadi dress hitam panjang yang sialnya begitu pas di tubuhku yang kekar. Bahkan dress sialan ini dapat menyembunyikan tubuh kekar ku dengan baik.

Ditambah lagi dengan high heels 5 cm berwarna hitam yang kini menghiasi kedua kaki ku.

Aku menghela nafas kasar dan melihat penampilan diriku di cermin.

Okey, ku akui... aku emang terlihat mirip sekali dengan seorang gadis saat ini. Bahkan aku yakin semua orang pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa kelamin asli ku ini pria.

Tapi di satu sisi, _MENGAPA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI PARA PELACUR??_ Aku baru menyadarinya ketika melihat penampilan ku sekali lagi di cermin.

Gila, Hinata! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan terhadap ku?? Sungguh, apa yang mu lakukan ke aku itu JAHAT!!

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah mirip seperti wanita penggoda?" Protes ku tak terima.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat raut wajah kesal ku dan jujur, ketawanya membuat emosi ku mulai surut.

Ahh, cinta itu emang buta.

"Sasuke-kun, gomen ne. Aku hanya ingin melihat mu dalam penampilan begini hehe" cengirnya tanpa dosa.

Aku menghela nafas ku kasar, "Iya tak apa, mari hapus make up terkutuk ini. Aku punya jadwal kuliah 45 menit lagi." Ujar ku.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan membuatku kebingungan dengan maksud gelengan kepalanya, "Ada apa?" Tanya ku heran.

Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat aneh kali ini.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di tangan ku, "Hmm, sayang. Gimana jika nanti kamu bolos kuliah saja? Temenin aku ke acara teman dong." rayunya.

Kan sudah ku tebak, pasti akan ada yang aneh. Ternyata ini toh.

"Baiklah, aku akan izin kali ini lagipula aku malas datang ke pelajaran Kakashi-sensei dan hapuslah make up ku segera, aku akan berganti pakaian." Kata ku akhirnya mengalah.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya, "kamu tidak akan berganti penampilan, sayang."

Tidak akan berganti penampilan? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Tanya ku belum mengerti.

"Kamu akan pakai pakaian ini sayang, dan aku tidak terima protesan, mari pergi!" Katanya telak.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, sialan aku akan keluar mengunakan penampilan terkutuk ini? Apa salah ku Tuhan??

"Kamu ngambek, Sasuke-kun??" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah Hinata yang saat ini berada di samping ku.

Aku berada di acara pesta ulang tahun kali ini dan jujur, ini membuatku ku kesal setengah mati.

"Nanti aku kasih kiss deh di pipi." Aku menggelengkan kepala ku pelan.

Di pipi? Hell no!! Jika bisa di bibir, kenapa tidak? Wkwk

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kamu menyeringai??"

"Di bibir atau aku tidak terima kata maaf lagi." Kataku cepat.

Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar. Namun, tetap menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

 ** _YES!! AKU AKAN DIKASIH KISSEU DI BIBIR NANTI SAMA HINATA!_**

Oh ya, mungkin kalian mengatakan aku kurbel atau apa tapi itu emang faktanya.

Hinata tidak ingin di cium olehku, katanya aku bau padahal aku baru saja mandi tadi. Ternyata alasan sebenarnya, Ia hanya tidak ingin berciuman dengan ku.

"Hinata-chan, lama tidak berjumpa." seorang wanita tiba tiba saja muncul dan langsung cipaka cipiki dengan gadisku

"Iya, Sakura-neechan. Lama tidak berjumpa juga." balas Hinata ramah sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Oh ya, neechan. Perkenalkan ini Sasuke, kekasihku. Soal masalah penampilan, neechan tentu tau hobi ku bukan??"

Eh dia tau?? Tadi saat awal datang, Hinata mengenalkan ku dengan nama Stella. Namun, sekarang kini di depan wanita yang namanya Sakura ini, dia mengenalkan ku dengan nama asliku, Sasuke.

 ** _SUNGGUH TIDAK DAPAT DIPERCAYA BAHWA ADA YANG TAU HOBI GILANYA SELAIN DIRIKU??_**

"Oh gitu, sama dong kayak aku. Wanita cantik di belakang ku ini sebenarnya juga merupakan tunangan pria ku, namanya Naruto."

Eh wait dulu, si Naruto itu lelaki? **JADI SAKURA ITU PUNYA PENYAKIT YANG SAMA KAYAK HINATA?? ASTAGA...**

"Aku yakin kau pasti kaget." Naruto membuka percakapan dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Benar, suaranya berat. Sudah jelas dia lelaki tulen bukan?? Sama seperti ku artinya.

"Kita korban ternyata." kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku masih belum percaya.

"Ya begitulah," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Pasti stress rasanya memiliki kekasih seorang fujoshi bukan??"

"Ya, aku sangat stress tapi mau gimana lagi, cinta itu buta bukan??" Tanya ku.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi, lalu kemudian... kami memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman demi mengistirahatkan pikiran kami yang begitu stress dengan kelakuan aneh bin ajaib kekasih kami masing-masing.

Punya pacar seorang fujoshi itu aneh bukan? Dia bahkan tidak memisahkan diriku dengan Naruto.

Dan dia malah menatapku berbinar-binar persis seperti yang Sakura juga lakukan.

"Neechan, kita jodohkan Naruto-kun dengan Sasuke-kun, okey??" kata Hinata ke Sakura sambil menyeringai antusias.

"APAAA??" Teriak kami berdua kaget.

 ** _The END_**


End file.
